mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Warzone
Warzone is the story of a soldier in the Green Star Army, who must defend his base against the forces of the Red Moon Army. He is easily recognisable by his red headband, which may or may not be covering a horrific head wound. It uses a fairly standard map and inventory system, and the main character has a pre-defined number of health points and morale points. Morale points can be restored by drinking a blue potion which triggers happy memories. Plot The main character awakes in the recovery ward of an army base, with a splitting headache. It transpires that he has been shot in the head, and is surprisingly unharmed. Ignoring the doctor's advice to stay in bed, he decides to go look around; on the way out, he is hit by a scrumpled-up piece of paper, thrown by another patient. This patient, an unshaven smoker, has inexplicably disappeared by the time the protagonist turns to confront him. The first chapter is spent attempting to retrieve arms from the armory and leave the base. Along the way, he is attacked by a member of the enemy Red Moon Army. They are both wounded in the fight, and the enemy soldier drops his army badge as he escapes. The protagonist also finds a bunch of other items scattered around, including an extendable stick and an ace of spades. The thrown piece of paper turns out to be a clue to some weird puzzle shit, which gives him access to the armory code. After drugging the guard, the main character is free to equip himself with various weapons and enter the warzone. Chapter 2 begins as he arrives on the battlefield. For a moment, he thinks he sees the unshaven fellow in a cloud of smoke, but concludes that he must have imagined it. He procedes to show off his badassery by single-handedly disabling an enemy tank. After killing the driver, he falls and sneaks around the side of the tank to see a danger. An unrealisticly strong Chaingun Soldier. he decides to go ahead and end this in one head shot, only he seems to auto parry head shots with pure buff-ness. he then decides to go for his backpack, cut off his supply. but he grabs you by the head and slams into a wall, he starts up his giant chain gun and starts to fire while he take cover. as you take cove he starts to take cover he hears a large beeping noise he has stepped on a mine but he uses his extendable stick combined with his rake head by having a rock take his place. he starts to hear the chaingun guy. he decides to play it safe and hide. then chain gun guy has noticed you and the land mines and explodes them. he goes tumbling down the hill and discovers some WW2 nazi bunker. he decides to take refuge in the bunker but it has an ominous look about it. the chain gun guy and some soliders are chasing after him but stop and turn s back because "nobody makes it out alive". this concludes chapter 2. but this also starts a new beginning for chapter 3, "the shadows". you enter and see lots of blood, not good. you take the first door you see and meet the black market guy. he offers to trade. you trade your rake head a shovel head. you and the guy start talking and he racks up a deal for more inventory space for a spartan helmet in a bunker you find the helmet easy and pick it up and laser sheilds close the exit behind you. you decide to check out the other door, which has more blood and a small pyramid that has mystical powers holding keys to the past. -FLASH BACK- 1943 you are echo, a US solider infiltrating a nazi bunker.necro, a hacker in your squad is trying to crack a code, when suddenly more nazis show up. echo and lancaster confront two nazi soliders while zach and necro work on the computer.lancaster stabs the first guy while necro takes the second guy out. after your finished, Necro seems to have cracked the code. the door begins to open, when BAM, a flash grenade fills the room with light and three enemy soliders show up with tazers. echo presumes with stabbing but the nazi easily deflects his attacks. you distract one while the others handle the other two. once the nazis are defeated then you decide to go through the door... you split up into teams and take necro with you for he is most useful in the lab. you meet some scientists who flee and you get one, but the other one activates something but necro quickly smacks him senseless. a nazi bot named "nightmare beta" has attacked. you aim for the knees and does minimal damage. you rebound and aim for the head but it retracts only doing a squint of damage! you jup in the air to attack its head up close but you are intercepted and take the risk of just attacking anyway, careless of your safety! you do a nice chunk of damage and necro tosses you of what appears to be acid. nightmare beta sees what you are doing and resets its priorities. it initiates "rocket hands" which takes out necro. the other hand is trying to take the acid away from you you jerk towards the opposite direction and the hand lets go but the other hand had more plans as it chokes echo. he has to rip his bandana off Characters *'Adam Mason' The antagonist (duh). Has a scare on the face Unshaven Fellow As enigmatic as he is mysterious. He appears to be benevolent, as he helped the protagonist get into the armory. *'Man In The Trilby ' Runs a black market from the woman's restrooms in the army base. He does indeed sport a trilby, along with a black tie and a golden revolver. He doesn't deal in money, but will trade items with anyone who knows the password. Tropes Used *Blank Slate *Color By Technicolor *Crumpled Piece Of Paper *Rise And Shine Category:Adventures Category:Lankie Adventures